Savior or liar? Both
by briel139
Summary: My best friend James has finally asked me out! It was everything I had dreamed of, and better. Until things start to change. I cant figure out what it is. When I finally do will it be too late to save us? I dont own any characters. All human.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat at the lunch table I was in a happy mood. Then as to boost my mood even higher James came and sat down next to me. He didn't look right.

"Hey stranger" I said sarcastically

"What's that for?" He sounded hurt.

"God, what's wrong. I just haven't seen you in a while." I was only kidding. Usually he was the one person I could kid with.

"Sorry. Its just that my sister has been getting into a lot of trouble and my parents have been taking it out on me. I getting so damn sick of it!" He brought his fist down hard on the table. He's always had kind of a temper problem.

"Its okay" I leaned in to hug him. Taking a chance on how I would be received. He wrapped his strong arms around me. Then we pulled away. He was gone.

When Ashley and her boyfriend came and sat down with her lunch she said "Aren't you hungry?"

"No" I didn't feel like talking either. She probably picked up on that when I put my head down. I was worried about James now. She patted my back 3 times and went to eating her lunch. Then Marygrace and her boyfriend Edward came and sat down. I heard Marygrace open her mouth to say something to me and I heard Ashley go "Shhh"

As if time was going really fast the bell rang. I sprang up from my seat and Marygrace asked me "Hey what's up?" I could tell that Ashley was listening too.

"I'm worried about James"

"Oh" they said in unison. The rest of the day passed quickly. Not that I could even pay attention. 

As I was walking out to my car James caught my arm "hey. Do you want to come over my house?" 

"Yeah can you drive me since my mom dropped me off?"

"Of course. I can do better then that." He dropped down and Swept my knees out from under me and threw me over her shoulder. He started to carry me off to his car. 

"Put me down!" I yelled as I was beating his shoulder with my fists. It was almost like I didn't have any effect on him.

When we reached his car he put me down. I mock punched his shoulder. We both laughed. I got into the passenger side door he had opened for me.

So we drove to his house in silence. He seemed very nervous for some reason. he was usually very laid back. After we got there we took a walk.

"So I have something to ask you" He didn't even look at me when he said this. Now I was really nervous.

"Okay. Shoot"

"Umm" He stammered over his words like I've never see him do before.

"Just spit it out!" I was growing more and more frustrated from the anticipation.

He blew out a long breath. He stopped walking and turned to face me. "Will you go out with me?" 

That was not what I was expecting. At all. My heart skipped a beat and I started to hyperventilate. I've been waiting for this since like 4th grade. He's been like my best friend. We've been through everything together. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Then my ears started to ring. My vision was getting blurry. Then I fainted. That's so like me.

When I woke up. I was in James arms on his couch. Before He could say anything I remembered his question." Yes" I replied in a weak voice.

"Yes wh... Oh!" He pulled me to his chest and kissed my cheek. I kissed his too. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed when we pulled away to look at each other.

"Sorry. I was just so excited. I've been waiting for this for forever." I said kissing his neck.

"I thought I killed you or something." We both started to laugh.

I put my finger up to my neck and said "Nope. My vitals are good.". All of a sudden I wanted to kiss him. He must've felt the same way because he leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. He pushed me down on the couch as I braided my fingers into his hair. His hand stroked my back in circles.

When we both couldn't breathe we sat up, and I climbed into his lap. I didn't want any distance between us.

"Great now my vitals are racing. Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Oh well. RAWR!" He fake growled at me.

Now I was hysterically laughing. Then I had the harsh realization that I needed to be home at some time."Hey, panther what time is it?"

"Its only 4:30" He said as he checked the clock.

"Really?"

"No I lied. Are you hungry?"

"No not really. Fine then lie to me. Just kidding'. But I do need to tell everybody about this". I said as I pointed to us.

"Omg really?!" He said in the girliest voice he could manage while swiping the air with his hand.

"Shut up!" I mock punched his shoulder. We both laughed. I was always laughing when I was with him, That's almost what I liked best about him. His most redeeming property was the fact that he was always there for me.


	2. Chapter 2

So I pulled out my phone as James went into the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator. Apparently he was hungry. First I dialed Marygraces number.

"Hey, Bri!"

"Hey. Guess what?" I was so excited to tell someone. I really wanted to shout it from the mountain top.

"Um… You turned into Batman?"

"No" I said between giggling fits. "I'm going out with James!" I said it so loud he poked his head around the corner. With his mouth stuffed with food. Then he grinned. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

I heard her gasp. "Marygrace?" I had to make sure I didn't kill her with the news.

"Oh my god!" She screeched. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!!! Any way Edwards here so I have to go."

I made kissing noises into the phone. My thing I do when she says that.

"Hey now I can ,make fun of you too! Ha ha"

I groaned into the phone. "Bye!"

"Byes!" Then she hung up.

I could still hear him in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. So then I called Ashley.

"Hey I kinda cant talk now" I could hear Jake kissing her neck itching to get to her lips. I always call when they were with their boyfriends. Now its their turn.

"Kay tell Jake I said hi. By the way I'm going out with James now!" Then I flipped my phone shut.

I held the phone in my hand waiting for her to call back. Sure enough not 2 minutes later my phone vibrated in my hand.

"Hey there" I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" She screamed so loud I had to remove the phone from my ear a little bit. The I heard Jake whining impatiently "Ashley come on, we have to go!"

The I heard Ashley say "Hold on sit your butt down! Ok so what?!"

"I'm going out with James" I tried to control my excitement but I just couldn't.

"Wow! That's fricken amazing! Any way I have to go. Ill talk to you in school."

"Kay bye"

I started to get up when I see James flying at me. Smack! He tackled me to the couch. He adjusted me so I was securely held on his lap. I twisted my head to peck him on the lips. This relationship didn't feel like it was moving too fast. He kissed me then he said "I invited Jasper and his new girlfriend Erika .

"Awesome. I've never met Erika. Jaspers pretty cool. Do they know?" I wanted to know if he boasted just as much as me.

"Of course!" I snuggled my head into the nook between his head and shoulder. This was so comfortable. Then a knock came at the door. Of course.

I started to get off of his lap and he just held me there. He got up cradling me in his left arm, and opening the door with his right arm. God he was strong. His breath smelled like cookies. That's what he must've been eating.

When Jasper and Erika saw me and James they both started laughing. Normally I would've been embarrassed but I was happy to be in his arms. I must've been getting heavy so he put me down.

"Hey Bri" Jasper said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Jasper" I said hugging him back.

"Hello Erika" I greeted her with a hug. She kind of looked surprised that I hugged her but she hugged me right back. "My name is Brianna but you can call me Bri"

"Hi Bri" She seemed kind of shy. Ill have to work on that.

"Hi Erika" James greeted her the same way but without the hug.

We all went to sit on the couch. His couch was a love seat since it was just him and his dad. His sister was in college. That reminds me I wanted to know what she did. Ill have to ask later. So it was kind of crowded on the little love seat.

James picking up on the close-quarter seating winked at Jasper, and then pulled me into his lap. I let out a little shriek. I wasn't expecting that. Jasper did the same to Erika. She let out and even louder scream. She really wasn't expecting that. Now we weren't crammed into the little couch.

We watched TV for a little while. Then I said I had to go home. If I didn't get home I would be in trouble. We said goodbye and then James drove me home.

During the car ride home I remembered what I wanted to ask him. "Hey so what did your sister do?"

I saw his jaw tighten. "Oh. She just keeps skipping classes. She's such a retard sometimes."

"Oh" I reached over to intertwine my fingers through his. As soon as he felt my hand on his he flipped his and intertwined his fingers with mine.

We were already at my house. "See you tomorrow." I leaned over to kiss him. We kissed for a minute.

He replied "Yea. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"sure"

"Okay. Umm love you"

I could feel the blood rush up to my face. "I love you too" It felt right when I was saying it to him.

As I shut the door I could see him laughing as he drove away. Why do I have to blush so much. I wonder how many times I blushed and didn't even know it at James house. Probably a lot.

So I dragged myself up the porch stairs and into my house. Good my mom wasn't home form work yet. Good that gives me time to do my chores like washing the dishes and doing my laundry.

As I washed my laundry I started to worry. What else is new. Should I tell my mom about me and James. Or shouldn't I. I mean she likes James and all. After about a half an hour of arguing with my self I decided to tell her.

I was absent mindedly flipping through the channels when my mom walked in with pizza. Yum. I was starving.

"Hey honey" My mom said looking into the living room at me.

"Hey mom!" I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen to help set up the table. I put out paper plates and two glasses filled with milk. I went up and got myself two big pieces of cheese pizza. When my mom sat down she asked how my day was.

"Amazing" Hoping she would notice the overplayed enthusiasm in my voice, like she usually does when I wanted her to notice it.

"Wow so what happened?" Yep she really observant when she wants to be. Or when I want her to be.

"Well… James asked me out!" I exploded.

"Wow. What'd you say?" She was almost as excited as I was. Almost.

"I said yes of course" I definitely made the right choice to tell her.

"That's awesome honey. I like James a lot. I was waiting for him to ask you out since sixth grade." Wow she's really taking this well. I cant say I'm surprised though. She's the best mom in the world.

"I know me too" We both giggled like little school girls.

The rest of the night went off perfectly. I helped clean up. The I did my homework, took a shower, got into bed. The. My favorite part I fell asleep dreaming of James. Today was the best day ever. I'm going out with my best friend whom I love. I'm in a complete state of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

So I woke up that morning in an unusually good mood. It probably has something to do with the fact that I'm going to see James today. All of a sudden my heart sped up.

I rolled out of bed and got into my skinny jeans and my favorite neon orange t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and brushed my shoulder length auburn hair and looked strait into my deep blue eyes. I noticed a new glitter somewhere in there.

The car repair company finally dropped off my truck, I had a new ford f-150 but I opened the door right into a pole. Hey that's what insurance is for right? I really wanted to drive my truck but I wanted to drive with James even more. As soon as I thought that I heard a honk.

Basically I half tripped and half sprinted down the stairs. Not expecting him to be right in front of my front door I ran right into him. He caught me in his arms. While I was here I might as well hug him back. We walked together to his car.

When we got into the car he took of his sunglasses to reveal a big black eye.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" I gasped.

I must've startled him because he jumped. "Oh me and Emmett got too into a playful fight. It was pretty funny." He laughed as to recall the events of sometime last night.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" I hated asking him that question but still.

"No! By the way did you know that Kerri and Emmett are dating."

Wow sometimes he can gossip just as bad as I can. That's saying something.

"Wow. Did I meet Kerri?" I tried to think back. "Oh yeah! I liked her. She was almost as hilarious as Emmett. With the strawberry blonde hair and the Green eyes right?" I think I remembered her right.

"Yea. I think Mike has a crush on Marygrace. She's the one with the light blonde hair and green eyes right?" His eyebrows pulled together in a funny way when he said that. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny miss giggles?" He said as he reached over to tickle me.

"The way your eyebrows look!" I managed to get out despite my weirdo laughing.

"What I just plucked them last night!" That only made me laugh harder. I was going to have a six pack in a month. At least my stomach hurt like I was.

"Anyway yea that is Marygrace" Wow we were at school already. Time just seems to fly when I'm with James.

When we were parked he looked at me with his ice blue eyes. He reached over to hold my cheek in his hand. I leaned into his lips which were always so smooth.

We got out of the car. I saw Ashley running over to me.

"Hey. I'm Ashley" She said breathlessly to James.

"I'm James" He seemed kind of confused.

"Well anyway I'm stealing your girlfriend. I'm not sorry" She called over her shoulder as she dragged me away. I looked over my shoulder and tried to wave.

"What's this about?" I shouted at her.

"I need to talk to you. About last night" I kind of figured that that's what this would be about.

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Um…how'd he ask you?" Her eyes were burning with intense curiosity.

"Well, we took a walk and when he asked me I…kind of…well…I fainted" I looked down not knowing what she would think.

She was doubled over with laughter. She couldn't even breathe. "It was so not funny!" I shouted as I pushed her.

"Oh yes it is! Its so like you!" At least she could talk now.

"Ok so what else?" I wanted to move to a new subject.

"Umm that's about it"

"Wow. Come on lets go to class"

School was really boring, before lunch.

I sat down with James, Ashley sat down with Jake, and Marygrace sat down with Edward. Leanna and Jared were off somewhere else.

Ashley sat down next to me. And Marygrace on the other side of the table with Edward.

I glanced aver at James he seemed to be uncomfortable. "Relax" I said as I laid my hand over his.

"Yeah relax" Ashley said as she tried to punch him in the arm, but she missed and hit me.

"Dude, that hurt!" I swiftly punched her back. "hey no hit backs". For some reason I looked over at Marygrace and Edward they were wrapped up in their own conversation. It was kind of sickening. I mean its kind of cute but still. Blech!

The table was really quiet. So I decided to kick MG and scramble into James lap before she could kick me back. He seemed startled but he still wrapped his arms around me. MG tried to kick me back and ended up slamming her leg on the metal bar under the table. Ahhh I love my friends.

"Bri! That wasn't very nice!" Edward was scolding me! Nope not standing for it.

"You know it was hilarious, you just don't have a sense of humor sometimes!" I mean I liked Edward but he's just so…overprotective like if he lets MG have any fun he'll lose her forever.

"Yeah Eddie you know it was funny" I felt James laughter shaking me.

While MG just sat there with her arms crossed, and Ashley and Jake were have an arm wrestling contest.

"Do not call me Eddie!" Oh no. I guess the two boys don't like each other every much. This should prove to be interesting. Edward looked like he could be snarling.

"Alrighty then Ed!" Edward looked like he could kill James. James could take him. I am sure of it.

Edward stood up pushing his chair back against the wall. Getting just about every ones attention. James put me back on my chair and got up to go stand so he was right in Edwards face.

James was a full 3 inches taller then Edwards 6 foot 1 frame. I didn't see this going in a good direction. So I leapt up and place myself between the two boys. It must've been very funny to see my 5'2 small frame trying to prevent a fight between two 6 ft. giants.

"James sit down!" I got up on my tiptoes to yell at him. He smiled at me then kissed my forehead and sat down.

MG warned the same thing to Edward.

All of a sudden Jake chimed in with "Bri, why'd you have to stop that. It'd be kind of interesting to see who won." I have to admit he was right. "Any way it looks like James is a fighter anyway with that shiner on his eye"

"Yea I got it in a 'play' fight with 2 of my friends."

"Sure. Sure. I mean Bri seems kind of tough are you sure she didn't beat on you?"

"Well I'm not too sure" The tension from the almost brawl was easily erased.

"Yeah like I can even reach his face"

I almost forgot all about MG until she said "Hey Bri?"

"Yea?" She seemed kind of tentative.

"Could you get your foot off mine? Its crushing my toes"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize it." I was kind of embarrassed.

"That's fine. I cant believe you fainted!"

"Who told you?" Although I had a good idea who it was.

All MG did was point to Ashley.

"I thought so." We just laughed.

"Hey did you get your truck back?"

"Yeah. Why?" I didn't know why she needed to know. But hey maybe she was just curious.

"Well my cousin Seth left his necklace in it when we went down to the lake to swim."

"Oh ok well Ill bring it in tomorrow." Hmm I wonder if Seth and his girlfriend Nolyn are going to came back to town soon. "Hey are they coming into town anytime soon?"

"Yeah they are coming down for the summer"

"Awesome. I cant believe schools out in two weeks. We all should go down to that lake again. I cant wait to beat all of you guys in a swimming race!" That lake was the best place to just go to hang out with friends.

"Yeah" Was all MG said.

Then I heard James voice next to me "I'm sure you could beat everyone but me!"

"I could beat even you!" I playfully punched his shoulder. He just kept shaking his head no.

Then the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Then James drove me home. I wish he didn't have to go to work. So he dropped me off in front of my house gave me a hug and a kiss and drove off.

First I decided to go look for Seth's necklace. After a while I finally found it under the passenger seat. I threw that into my school bag and I went into my house.

Being home alone Is too boring. So I decided to go to get some groceries. 

It felt good to be back behind the wheel of my truck. I pulled up in front of Tops, and walked in. I had a craving for something sweet. So I went to the bulk candy isle. I was so excited when I saw Emmett. "Emmett!" I screamed at him.

"Hey there shorty!" I hated when he called me that.

"Hey. So who won the fight?" He looked so confused. Maybe he's gotten into the smarties again.

"What?"

"The 'play' fight between you and James?"

"I was at Kerri's house last night."

"Oh…Ok" I felt like I had had someone punch me right in the stomach.

"Hey are you ok?" He sounded concerned. He grasped my shoulders.

"Yea I'm fine tell Kerri I said hi" Then I walked away. I forgot all about the groceries, and the rules of etiquette. I sprinted out to my truck and started to go over to James house. Crap he's at work. So instead I did the worst thing I could possibly do. I went home and just tapped my nails against my table until 6. 

On my way to his house I couldn't think of what I would say. Should I go with the nicer approach, or maybe the harsh right to the point? I was not in a good mood so I went right to the point. I pulled into his driveway.

I pounded on his door. BANG BANG BANG! He finally answered.

"What's wrong?" He seemed so surprised.

"Well for one you lied to me!" My temper was flaring even higher as he denied it.

"No I didn't! About what do you think I lied to you about?" He honestly looked like he had no idea.

"About Emmett and yours 'play' fight! I ran into Emmett and asked who won and he had no idea what I was talking about!" 

"Oh" was all he said. "Well I was kind of embarrassed but I didn't get punched I…well…I kind of walked into a door"

He walked into a door! That was it. I totally overreacted. "I'm sorry" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you" He kissed the top of my head. The fact that he was acknowledging his mistake and as sorry for it made all of my rage dissipate. 

I backed up and pointed my finger into his face "Don't ever lie to me okay?" I hated having to warn him almost more then I hated being lied to.

"I promise" He gingerly took my finger and kissed it. 

I leaned into his chest feeling so much better. 

"Lets go sit on the couch" He suggested. When I started to walk there He pulled me back.

"What you said the couch?" I was so confused. First he says the couch now he's like no.

"Yeah but I didn't say you had to walk there" Just then he swooped down and threw me over his shoulder. Again. I get it now. He put me down on the couch and sat down next to me. I snuggled into his side like a burrowing muskrat. Or whatever burrows.

"So what do ya want to do?" I was bored but I would still want to be right where I am now.

"Hey do you want to play left for dead?" All of a sudden he was so excited.

"Sure…What's that?" I'm pretty sure it was a first person zombie killing video game. Sounds cool to me.

"Basically you go around to safe houses and kill zombies"

"Yes! Score! I'm gonna beat you!" Even thought I really suck at these games.

"Sue you will" He snickered to himself. What did I just get myself into?

He knelt down to the x-box 360 and turned on the game. I was doing pretty well until he decided not to be a team player and leave me.

"Dude where'd you go?" I was spinning in circles and I was surrounded by zombies.

"I'm not telling!" He was laughing now because he had made it to the safe house.

Yes! I found the safe house. Shit! Now he wont let me in! "Come on! That's not fair! I'm going to get eaten or something."

Oops! I died. "Thanks for saving me!" I was mad I probably would've beaten him too.

"Your welcome Hun!" He leaned over for a kiss but I turned my head away. He was a traitor. He fed me to the zombies! Ah who was I kidding I cant resist him! I turned around and crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and I braided my hands in his hair. 

When we finally pulled away to calm our gasping breaths I whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" We just sat there holding each other. It was in a sense perfect.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in an unfamiliar dark room. I sat up strait as a board. I looked around and realized that I was in James room. I looked all around me. Then I saw James in an armchair in the corner of the room. He look very uncomfortable all cramped into a ball on a teeny chair.

I tiptoed over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and finally rested on my face. 

"Hey" He was definitely half asleep.

"Hey come and sleep in the bed you are definitely uncomfortable." 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Duh. Of course I didn't mind. I would actually prefer it.

"Of course. Get into bed!" He got up and he looked like he was about to fall over. So I supported some of his weight. When we finally reached he bed he crashed., and I mean hard. I covered him up like he did me, and crawled in next to him. As soon as he felt me slip into bed and turned and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "Love you" He whispered into my ear. My spine started to shiver.

"Love you too" Then I fell asleep in his warm strong embrace. 

The next morning I woke with another start. "Holy shit were going to be late for school!" I viciously shook his shoulder.

"What the hell? Calm down its Saturday." He was back asleep as soon as he said the last word. How does he do that?

"Oh. I scared myself" My heart still wasn't beating evenly. So I laid back down in hopes of not having a heart attack.

He held me again and whispered in my ear "Are you always this confused in the morning?"

"Not usually."

"Ok. Well I think I should tell you its only Friday" 

I was about to sit up again when I felt him laugh. " Ok. We'll just have to skip then."

"Oh yeah especially because its Saturday." He said. 

"What do you want to do today?" I desperately needed to get away from school and out of my house. I'm just so sick of the same walls I've looked at for the past 18 years. I barely go anywhere. I want to do something stupid.

"what do you want to do?" He was intrigued now. He probably felt the same way I did.

"Something stupid, like bridge jumping." That sounded really fun.

"Ok. But you know what they say 'Boyfriends never let their girlfriends do stupid things…alone'" 

"Of course that's why I have you" We sat their in our synchronized laughter.

"Oh yeah!" He said in a really deep voice.

"Oh my god, you just sounded like that kool aid man!" That was so creepy!

"Which flavor?"

"Um… cherry because your sweet and just my favorite flavor." I just felt like feeling his lips moving with mine. I twisted in his arms so we were facing each other. I grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled his lips to mine. His hands on my back pressed me even tighter to him. I didn't want any space between us.

Once again we had to pull away when I got lightheaded. I really don't want to faint again. That would be beyond embarrassing.

I let my head fall back with a light thud to the pillow. James brought his hand up to stroke my hand. I caught his hand and held it to my cheek. I turned my face so I could take in his smell. He smelled clean with a hint of mustiness. The perfect smell in my opinion.

When I was done intoxicating myself with his scent I lightly kissed his palm. Once again we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I remember rolling over and feeling first my legs falling off of the bed then the rest of my body. But of course I couldn't just fall off the bed I had to smack my head on the corner of his nightstand. Shit!

That hurt. I kind of heard James startled gasp. As he came around the side of the bed I brought my hand up to my head only to fell hot blood gushing from my forehead. Oh perfect.

"Oh my god. I have to take you to the hospital." Before I could protest he came over and already had me in his arms. Then it went black.

When I came to I was in his back seat laying down. I slowly sat up trying to ignore the spell of dizziness and the blood streaming down my face. When I looked up at him I saw a tear slip down his face. Before I could say anything it went black. Again.

The dreams I had until I regained consciousness were really messed up. The one I most remember was a two horned unicorn. That got hit by a car. Wow. What meds was I on.

Now I came fully into consciousness. When my eyes fluttered open James was laying next to me looking at me with tears in his eyes. As soon as he saw my eyes open, he inhaled sharply.

"Hey" I said drowsily. I felt like I couldn't control my mouth right. Must be the morphine.

"Hello. Don't ever fucking do that to me again! I thought I lost you. They thought you were in a coma, and they thought that you hit your temple. I thought I had lost you forever." Another tear slipped down his cheek. I cant stand seeing him cry. I leaned forward and kissed away his tear.

"I'm so sorry." Now I was crying. I looked right into his red rimmed eyes. "What day is it?"

"Umm Sunday sleeping beauty." He leaned forward and then our lips met and I felt instantly better. 

At that moment Emmett burst into the room "Ah! Ok lovebirds the Emmett is in the house. No kissing." James growled at him. I just laughed Emmett knows how to cheer anyone up. Kind of.

Then Kerri comes in. "Emmett, Jesus give them some privacy. God your just a big idiot." She smacked him right on the shoulder. Thank god she didn't kick him with those pumps she had on she would've stabbed him!

"Hey Kerri!" I haven't seen her in a really long time.

"Oh my god Brianna!" She raced over and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Wow. You had us really worried. Ashley and Marygrace are in the waiting room sleeping Ill go get them" Before I could even get my mouth open to say anything she was gone.

While me and James were actually alone we snuck a kiss and sat up. I think I'm going to have a lot of hugs so this way I don't have to lean forward so much.

Then Jasper and Erika walked into the room. I was surprised. Erika who Id only met once, her eyes were rimmed with red. Aw. I already love her. They both hugged me and told me that they were glad I was feeling better, but they had to go somewhere.

Then the real tears started to come when Ashley entered. On her way in she was already sobbing.

"I swear to god if you died I was going to bring you back to life and kill you again!" I could barely understand her between her sobs.

"Aw that means a lot. I mean if I died I would come back and kill myself again. Id miss you guys too much" God I loved her. We were so twins. No kidding. We hugged for at least 5 minutes. While James sat there smiling at me when I would sneak a peek at him.

Then Marygrace came in. "You had me so worried if I could I would punch you!" 

"No remember I'm in the hospital bed that's one place we cant hit each other!" We laughed and cried in each others arms. I loved her too. I loved all these people. 

Jake sauntered into the room and said "Dude, you're so unlucky sometimes. I mean you get into a minor coma after falling off of a bed? That's saying something there."

"Just get over here" I held my arms out.

We hugged for a while, then he left. Then my mom came in. I was surprised when James didn't move an inch. 

She must've noticed the worried look on my face that I was wearing because I didn't know how to explain how I was in James bed because she said "Don't worry James filled me in. you're so lucky to have someone so caring." As she hugged me.

"I know" I said as she pulled away. I loved my mommy the most.

We talked for a while then she had to go to work. Finally me and James were alone. We laid down and I laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my arm.

"I love you so much" He softly murmured in my ear.

"I love you too!" I twisted my head to kiss him on the lips. Then we just sat there.

The doctor came a little later and told me I was free to go.

When I got dressed I started to walk out of my hospital room door when I see James running down the hall with a wheel chair like it was a wheelbarrow. 

"Your carriage awaits" He pointed to the wheelchair. Was he serious?

"No thanks kind sir" I tried to pass him but he blocked the doorway.

"That's just too bad" He said cocking his left eyebrow.

"Come on I really don't need that!" I whined impatiently.

He just set his mouth in a goofy grin that I just couldn't resist. So I sat in it.

He wheeled me down the hall and turned to face the escalator. 

"Look at these magical stairs you know you want to!" He raised his eyebrows twice, and he smirked mischievously. 

"To the magical stairs!" I pointed toward the stairs.

It was really bumpy and I almost fell out twice but we laughed the whole way down. When we were at the ground floor a hospital attending came up to us. "You shouldn't have used the escalator" She scolded both of us.

I looked up at James and he saluted to the attending "Yes ma'am. Noted" I snickered a little.

When she walked away she muttered something like stupid kids I yelled back at her "Yes we are!" Then I got out of the wheel chair and me and James ran out to the car laughing at the top of our lungs.

The car ride to his house was a quiet one until he broke the silence with "I think I need to buy bed rails for you!"

"No you don't you need to tie me to your waist then I wont fall. Also well never be apart" 

"Ooo I like that idea!" he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him.

When we arrived at his house I went upstairs I was shocked at what I saw. There was a dried pool of blood. "I have to clean this up" I muttered to myself.

"No you don't I will" 

"NO! My blood my mess. You just sit on the bed" Before he could move I raced to the bathroom. I shrieked when I saw what, or I guess who was in the bathroom. It was James dad laying by the toilet.

"What?!" James said as he came up behind me. "Oh. Umm its food poisoning he called me while you were out Ill carry him to his room." He squeezed past me and got his dad up and kind of walking. I moved out of the way.

I went to fine the paper towels and I cleaned up my blood while I heard James in his dads bedroom. I remember when I had food poisoning. It sucked. I hope his dad feels better.

When I was all done I laid back down on James bed. All of a sudden I was so tired. My eyelids were starting to droop when James came in. He got into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. 

"I wont let you fall" He whispered as he kissed my cheek then my neck.

"M'kay. Thanks"

"Ill watch over you" Then I drifted back to sleep. Maybe this time I wont get my blood all over his floor.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was alone. I sat up and stared at the alarm clock. It was only 6:30pm. I heard a yell and a thud. It sounded like it came form downstairs. I got up and went to the top of the stairs. James was lying at the foot of them!

I ran down to kneel by his side. "What happened?"

"Well, I came down to get you something to drink for when you wake up but I fell down the last three steps, like the retard that I am." He started to blush. That's so cute.

"Your not a retard. Well maybe a little. But the best part is that you're my retard." I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"thanks dear" He started to get up and then I saw it. He had a huge gash on his cheek.

"OH!" I gasped. "Let me clean that up!" It didn't look like it needed stitches.

"Its not that bad" He brought his hand up to his cheek and felt it. "ok nurse. Clean me up!"

"gladly!" I slipped my arm through his and helped him to the kitchen. "Where's your first aid kit?" I looked around the kitchen but I don't see one.

"Under the sink"

I went over to the sink and opened the cupboard. It was sitting right in front. I picked it up and brought it over to the table where he was sitting. When I opened the top there was scissors and needles, and gauze and Band-Aids. All that good stuff.

"Hmm. What to torture you with today?"

"Oh no not the cotton balls! They terrify me!" He shielded his face.

"No I was thinking more of the q-tips"

"Dude, don't joke about that. A friend of mine got one stuck in his ear and he was never the same. He looked like he had an antennae sticking out of his head."

"Really?" That's so strange.

"No. But that'd be pretty hilarious right?"

"Oh yeah! Human antennae! Turn your head so I can clean this." He turned his head and I started to clean it and it turned out to be not as bad as I had thought.

"Your all set mister"

"Thanks ma'm!" He had a funny look in his eye when he stood up.

"What?" I was wary anytime he had this look in his eye it usually ended up with me over his shoulder.

He bent down and threw me over his shoulder. See I told you.

He set me on the couch and said "What do you want to watch?"

"Umm. How about Tropic thunder?" Me and Ashley love that movie.

"Yesss!" He put on the movie so fast it was like he was on steroids or something.

So we watched it and laughed so hard I cried like 3 times. 

James turned to me and said "Now I'm going to call you half-squat!"

"So my nickname is after a vicious little homicidal 3 year old? I like it!"

"I knew you would! Are you hungry?"

"Ugh, not really. But sadly I have to go home. I want to spend some time with my mom."

"As much as I want to keep you here I understand." We stood and walked toward the front door.

"ill call you." I stated.

"Ill stalk you!"

"I'm sure you will. Love you!"

"love you too!" Then we kissed lightly and I got into my truck and left James standing in the doorway. I've never seen that look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness and almost reluctance to go inside.

When I got home my mom still wasn't there. So I went upstairs to my room. It seemed like a foreign place now. Even though it has only been like 2 days. I laughed lightly to myself.

I laid down on my bed and turned on my Ipod. I was somewhere in the chorus of remembering Sunday by all time low when I saw my moms headlight pull into the driveway.

I turned off my Ipod and bounded down the stairs. As I reached the foot of the stairs my mom came through the door.

"Hey honey. Sorry I couldn't stay, but you know how it goes. Who knows what will happen if I miss a day."

"yea. All I did at James' house was fall asleep. Then we watched Tropic Thunder." I didn't even realize that a smile had stretched across my face.

"Oh honey, are you hungry?" Do I look hungry or something?

"No not really. It must be the medication they had me on."

"Yeah I guess."

Then all we really did was watch TV. and then I went into my room. 

I changed into my pjs and I slipped under my thin quilt. I was almost asleep when my phone vibrated. Wow. How did I know who this was. Of course it was Ashley.

"Hello, you've reached my answering mach…" I tried but she knew better.

"Don't even try that! Guess what?"

"Gee I don't know miss ill just call my best friend at 1 in the morning. What?"

"I'm coming over!" She sounded so excited.

"What?! Do you even know what time it is? Why?" Its not that I don't love her but still.

"I'm bored at my house, and I'm bored. Yup. That's it."

"Ashley I love you but don't come over. You can come over tomorrow." Then I saw headlights stop in front of my house. Ugh.

"Too late. Ill see ya in a minute."

"Uh-huh" But she was probably already at my front door. I tiptoed down the stairs, and opened the front door.

"Were pulling an all niter!" Then she held up star bucks espresso shots and energy drinks.

"ya ya ya just get your ass upstairs" I grabbed some of the stuff she had in her hands.

"Touchy touchy! Lets go!" She was halfway up the stairs by the time I was on the first step. There is a reason she is my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got upstairs we both sat on the bed. Suddenly I wasn't so tired. I'm an only child and I've always kind of wanted a sister. Well, Ashley is my "sister". We even kind of look alike. 

"So umm not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I missed you! I wanted to make sure you didn't fall off the bed" 

"ha ha very funny. James already wanted to get me bed rails" At that she raised her eyebrows.

"That's not a bad idea"

"Shut up! Yes it is!"

"Fine. Lets have an energy drink and see what happens." She dug through the bag and brought out a brightly colored can of amp or something and handed it to me. I popped it open and took a sip. AHH! It was so sweet and sour.

"Ugh! That's something else! Yelch!"

We kind of just sat there. Then I had a thought. "Hey, I have a question?"

"Hay is for horses" I just rolled my eyes "What?"

"Would falling down 3 steps cause a gash on your cheek?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well I went back to James' house and we both fell asleep. Then when I woke up I heard a yell and then thuds. I walked over to the stairs and James was lying at the bottom." I'm probably just over reacting.

"I have no idea. Maybe."

"Alrighty" We just sat there and watched TV. At like 3 am we ended up wearing feather boas and gangsta hats, pretending we were mobsters. Hiding from the stuffed animal cops. Ahh what joys energy drinks bring.

We woke up when the sun poured into my windows I woke up on the floor and Ashley was on my bed all sprawled out! I stood on the bed and started to jump.

"Ugh! Stop!" Ashley said in a very groggy voice. When I wouldn't stop she grabbed my ankle and brought me down. Then started to beat me up with pillows.

"Okay okay! Truce!" I screamed.

"Finally. Oh no! What time is it?" She started to look frazzled.

"Umm… 10. Why?" 

"I need to go over to Jakes. Were going to go to the beach!" She hopped up and so did I. We started to clean up and then we said goodbye. Great now what to do?

I decided to call James. Ring ring ring "Hello?!" He sounded irritated.

"Hey?"

"Oh, sorry" He didn't sound right his voice was quivering.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"No. Sorry not today"

What?! What did I do? "Umm… did I do something?"

"No me and my dad are going to hang out."

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye" The other line went dead

I've never heard him sound like that. Before I could get worried like I always do I flipped on the weather. It was supposed to be 95 degrees out! Today would be a good day to go to the lake with Mg and Edward. I called MG.

"Hey Bri!"

"Hey do you and Edward want to go down to the lake?"

"Oh my god! That's sounds like so much. Hold on" I heard her ask Edward. "Yeah, we totally want to go."

"Alrighty Ill be there to pick you guys up"

"Hold on, what about James?"

"Oh. He's doing something with his dad."

"Okay. How about 11:30?"

"great Ill be there" Then we hung up. Arizona can get so hot. But I love it.

I got out my orange and lime green bikini, and put it on under my skirt and tank top. I looked at my small frame in the mirror, and put my hair up into a messy ponytail. When I got down stairs there was a note from my mom.

"Honey ill be home at two they had an emergency at the hospital. Love you" Its like she lives at that hospital.

I grabbed my keys and got into my truck. I don't like to use Air conditioning, because I love to feel the wind in my face, blowing my hair around.

I pulled into Mgs driveway and her and Edward walked out hand in hand. Which only made me miss James more.

MG hopped into the front seat and slammed the door. "Edward looks like your in the back" I yelled out the window. He gave me a puzzled look and sighed.

When he got in back he said "I'm not happy about this"

"I know" I said. We went down to the lake that was only like 20 minutes away. When we all got there we got out and started down toward the path that led to the lake. On our way down to the lake we talked about everything we could do during the summer. MG idea was that we could drive down to downtown and just spend the day doing whatever we wanted. I liked that idea. Edwards idea was to go hiking with his parents and all of our friends.

I had no ideas. My mind was still so preoccupied with James. Why did he sound like that? 

Anyway when we reached the lake the sun was shining on the bank and all I wanted to do was sunbathe. So me and MG went over to the shore and stripped down to our bathing suits and laid there. We heard Edwards humph from behind us. 

As I was thinking about different things in my own little world I felt Edwards arms pick me up and throw me into the water. I gasped when I hit the surface. Despite the heat of the day the water was probably like 70 degrees. When I reached the surface I saw Edward throwing MG into the water. All it took was one exchanged look between us, then we were running toward Edward. He had no where to go.

We picked up Edward and tried to throw him but he grabbed both of us so we all ended up in the water.

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled. "I was perfectly happy sunbathing! UGH!!!" Now I was kind of annoyed.

"Yeah! Me too!" MG agreed. 

"Oh well" He retorted. I saw MG swim over to him and give him a kiss. That made me both mad and upset at the same time. I swam over to the shore and sat there holding my knees to my chest. Why wouldn't James come with me? Did he finally realize that I don't deserve him? That's he's too good for me? Was he lying again? All of these unanswered questions swirled around in my head.

I hadn't even noticed when MG walked over and sat by my side. "Hey" she said as she nudged my arm with her elbow. 

"Huh? Oh…hey" 

"What's up buddy?" She looked sincerely concerned. But she wouldn't understand. Edward was always there for her. Edward always told her everything. Lately James has been very secretive. I just cant figure it out. We used to be able to tell each other everything.

"Nothing" I really didn't feel like talking about it. 

"Are you missing James?" 

"Yeah"

"Okay. Hey look at those clouds!" She pointed up to the sky at the approaching dark storm clouds

"Wow. I think we better get home"

"Yeah" 

So we packed up our stuff and got dressed. I drove them home, then I went home myself.

It was only 1:30 when I got home so I decided to make a chicken salad for when my mom got home. I had just finished putting the salad on the table when my mom got home.

"Hey honey. Oh the salads look great! Thanks" she sat down across from me.

After 5 minutes she said "Do you know Emmett McCarty?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He came into the hospital today for a broken bone in his hand. I had no idea who he was but he saw my last name and told me to tell you 'hi'"

"Oh. How'd he break the bone?" I couldn't wait to hear this story.

"Well, apparently he was trying to climb the tree in his back yard to get a football that Kerri had thrown up there and he fell. He so big that the only fragile thing on him is probably his hands" At that she laughed.

'Yeah that probably sounds like him. Hey do you want to work on the garden after we eat?" We haven't worked out there together in a really long time.

"Yeah. That garden needs some love and care."

We ate and I cleaned up. Of course just as soon as we were all ready it started to downpour. "well I guess well have to work out there on another day" I said.

"I guess so"

"I'm going to go see Emmett, if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my keys. Then I drove over to Emmett's house.

I went up to the front door and knocked. Emmett's booming voice said "Come in Bri" How in eh world did he know it was me?

I walked into the living room to see Emmett in the recliner with his hand all taped up. Then I looked to my right and saw Kerri sitting there. "Hey Kerri!" I went to sit down next o her.

"Hey Bri! I see your mom gave you the message."

"Yeah I cant believe that you did that!" I looked over at Emmett.

"What?! It was all her fault!" He said defensively pointing at Kerri. "If she didn't have such a good arm on her then I wouldn't have been in that tree."

"If you didn't keep trying to compete with me then You wouldn't have been in that tree either!" Kerri shot back. These two were mad for each other.

"Hey Bri?" Emmett called.

"Huh?"

"Are you going over to James' house anytime soon?"

"I wasn't planning on it. But I could drop over there. Why?"

"I left a game over there and I want to see if I could beat her" He pointed over to Kerri "At it one handedly. Literally"

"Yeah. After I leave here Ill go get it and on my way home Ill drop it off"

"Great thanks"

"No problem."

I hung out over there for a while then my want to go over and see James broke through. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I got to James house, I got this excited feeling in my stomach. I've never felt this way.

I was so excited I basically skipped up to the front door and I knocked. From inside I heard James dad say "Well don t just lay there get up and answer the fucking door!"

I've never really met James dad but now I was scared of him. I heard a groan. And then the door opened. I was shocked at what I saw. James had a fat lip and a cut above his eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing!" He swatted my hand away. That hurt more then what he said next. "I told you I didn't want to go anywhere!"

"I want to know what happened!"

"Sometimes your just too nosy!" He shouted at me. I was scared of him for the first time ever.

"Maybe this was a mistake" He looked down at me.

No. He had realized that he was too good for me. "W-w-what was?"

"Going out with you!"

"Okay, then well just be friends. Well make it work!" I was sobbing now.

"No. That's not a good idea. I don't ever want to talk to you ever again. Your not what I need!"

What? "WHAT?! What the hell do you need?" I was crying even harder. My tears mixing in with the falling rain. I was soaked to the bone, and shivering.

"I need someone who doesn't ask questions! Someone who will leave shit alone!" He yelled even louder and towered over me. I felt like a mouse caught by a cat.

"I care about you! I love you!" Now I was desperate.

"Well you shouldn't, because I don't" Then he closed the door. I felt like he had just shot me in the stomach. It hurt so much.

I ran to my truck and started to speed through the streets. When I couldn't see through my tears, I pulled over to the shoulder. I got a little hold of myself, and drove over to Emmett's. Not too sure why, but I figured I should tell him that he has to go and get the video game himself.

When I pulled up to his house. I could barely hold in the tears. I knocked. Then went in.

"God! Bri what happened?" Kerri said and jumped up, and ran to my side.

"Well, James broke up with me. Emmett you have to go over there and get your game."

"Don't worry about that! I'm going to go beat him to a pulp!" He started to charge toward the door. I went to stand in front of him.

"NO! He just doesn't like me like that! Its not his fault."

"He made you cry!" They both said as they pulled me into a hug.

"No. Its fine. I have to get home"

"Okay" They both said with a look of worry on their faces.

My eyes had dried up by the time I got home. I texted Ashley and MG, they both wanted to come over but I just wanted to be alone. They understood. I really didn't want to go to school, but I decided to go and act like nothing happened.

I told my mom everything, and she let me go to my room. I got under the covers and slept until the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I was happy. That was because I didn't remember what had happened last night. When I remembered I felt like I wanted to cry, but my eyes were all dried up.

I got dressed in a daze, and I drove to school the same way. After I parked my truck I looked around for James' car. It wasn't there yet. Good. I didn't want to see him. My heartbreak was turning into anger. That was even better. Maybe this wound would heal much faster then I had anticipated. Even possibly be easy. Not leave a huge scar.

I walked into first period and sat down. I was flipping through my folder when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was MG and Edward close behind. She bent down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Edward placed his hand over mine.

"Bri I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Me too. He doesn't deserve you." Edward said quietly.

I laughed a no humor laugh and I said "Sure."

Thank god. The bell rang. The following periods were boring. I tried to pay attention. I started to think about what had gone wrong. I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't think of anything that' was so bad that I had done.

Then on my way to my next class, Ashley ran up to me and hugged me in a huge bear hug. I started to laugh. A real laugh.

"Ok. Ashley, you're overdoing it. I. Cant. Breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." she squeezed me one more time and let go.

Once again I was saved by the bell so I didn't have to talk about it. That was the last thing I wanted.

Next was the last period I wanted to go to. Lunch. I would have 40 minutes of pure torture. Of "I'm so sorry" looks. Endless questions. Worst of all I would be gossiped about.

I went in to the lunch room, and looked nervously around me. Good no one was looking at me, and HE wasn't here. I sat at my regular table and slammed my books down. I was pissed at him at this point. Good that's the only good way to feel about a break up.

Gradually the table filled up. The only one I didn't see was Jake.

"Ashley, where's Jake?" She didn't answer me she only laughed.

Suddenly I felt some ones hot breath hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and saw Jake standing there with a little wolf bear. It was so cute!

"Here ya go shorty!" He handed me the chocolate brown wolf. "Its from all of us"

'Aw! I love it! Thanks everyone!" I admired the little wolf that had a goofy grin on its face and then I put it in my bag. How sweet of everyone. For the first time today I smiled wholeheartedly.

Jake burst out "Okay, so what's our course of action? Electrocution, snakes in his car, tying his shoelaces together?"

Ashley glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a grunt and held his ribs. I couldn't help but snicker.

"I like all three!" I said in a cheery voice. I think I surprised them all, because they looked at me with questioning looks. Then they all laughed. I even joined in. This was getting easier with every second that passed.

"A great idea hit me just then. "I think we should all go down to the playground after school and act like little kids!" I honestly felt like acting like a little kid. Like there was no worries in my world.

"That's an awesome idea!" Mg and Ashley shrieked at the same time.

"I call the thingy that goes around in a circle." Jake busted. "I bet I could spin faster then you Edward!"

"In your dreams!" Edward took the challenge.

I was excited for after school. I love acting like a little kid. Its just so easy. All you have to do is let go and have fun. That's exactly what I need. As I was standing in line to get the food that I wouldn't eat mike Newton came to stand next to me. Ugh, I cant stand him. He's a good guy and everything he's just a little annoying.

"Hey girl! What's going on?" Is he for real?

"You seriously haven't heard?"

"Yeah, but I figured that you'd want to forget all about that."

"Well you figured right" I just wanted to get away from him.

"Okay do you want to do something tonight?" That's exactly why I wanted to get away form him.

"What?! Are you serious? Do you have any common sense?" I shouted at him as I dropped my whole tray.

I looked from my tray to his face. His expression hurt me. He looked like a wounded puppy. "Listen Mike I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't want to go on a date with you, but you can come to the playground after school, that where my table is going."

His expression immediately brightened. "Awesome" He wrapped his arms around me but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Again. So I patted his back and we went our separate ways. He probably went to brag about it to his friends. I'm glad I could make him happy.

When I went to sit down I was met by curious eyes. The first one to speak was Ashley "What was that about?"

"Nothing. He's already started to ask me out again. Then I kind of took my anger out on him. I really made him feel bad. So I invited him to the playground."

"Cool" Was all Jake said.

The Edward said "Yeah he's pretty cool."

MG and Ashley agreed with their men.

I picked at Ashleys' food. Even though I wasn't really hungry. It seemed like a good thing to do.

Then the bell rang. The rest of my day was like a regular day. None of my friends were in my classes. So I was generally forced to pay attention.

After school, I reminded everyone about our little after school activity. They all remembered. I went over to my truck and threw in my school bag.

I started to walk toward the playground. It was a perfect day to be outside. It was sunny and warm with just enough cloud cover.

I was the first one over there so I started to swing on the swings. The wind in my hair felt awesome. The way it blew my hair back and forth. In and out of my face, brought me back to times with me and my mom at our old house. With my mom pushing me on the swings. We were perfectly happy even though my dad decided to leave us.

I remember one day when me and my mom were swinging side by side and I dared her that I could jump off the swing and land on my feet. She dared me that she could beat me. I beat her. that's how I got the nickname flyer. I beat her by a whole 3 feet.

Like I said going back to the time when you were little is easy. it's the best time you have.


	10. Chapter 10

I was taken out from my reverie when MG called my name. "Hey Bri!" She started to sprint over toward me. I wonder if shell trip, like she usually does.

She made it successfully over to me. A second later Ashley, Jake, Mike, and Edward followed.

"Hey watch out!" I called shortly before I jumped off the swing and looked back. I think I made a new high score!

"So? What do you want to do?" I asked. I saw Jake and Edward exchange glances, then take off toward the carousel. "Never mind. Lets hop onto the swings and watch this!"

"Totally!" MG said she was the first there.

"Fantastic" Ashley said.

I got in the middle swing. Jake and Edward were probably talking about the rules then Jake went over first. I heard Edward call to us "You are the judges Bri and Mike! The other two would cheat!"

"OKAY!" We called back. The girls nodded because they knew it was true. Jake went first he was going pretty fast, then he got off and tried to walk a strait line. It was more like a circle, then he collapsed. We all started to laugh while we ran over to his side.

"Your turn Edward!" Mike said. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" "Oh okay" The he snapped the phone shut. "I have to go work at the store. I totally forgot!"

"Bye Mike!" We all said as he sprinted to his car.

"Go on Edward lets see if you can beat a foot!" I started to laugh the Ashley smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow! Bitch!" I said as I hit her back. Then I turned back to watch Edward. He spun then tried to walk He already beat Jake. I was just opening my mouth to declare Edward the winner when I heard Ashley, and MG say "Oh shit!" In the direction of the street. I turned to see what had called their attention. I wish I hadn't.

It was James car pulling into the parking lot. No. I was just getting happy. I was having fun. How dare he ruin it?

We pretended to not notice but when he was 10 feet away Ashley and Edward went over to stop him, while MG and Edward tried to lead me away. I was content in going with them until I heard whispered threats by both of them. I cant let them hurt him. Sure he broke my heart into a million pieces, I loved him, and I didn't want him to get hurt. That'll just make things worse.

I waited until there was yelling then I ripped free of Jakes and MG's grasp and ran toward them. I could see on their faces that this was going to turn bad, and soon if I didn't do anything.

I wedged myself between them and I put my hand on Edwards chest and James. But I turned to scowl at James who was smiling. "Go home!" I said pushing as hard as I could against him. When he wrapped his arms around me I kept hitting him until he let go.

"Bri, I'm so sor…" He started but I finished the sentence for him.

"I know 'Bri I'm so sorry!'" I said in a sarcastic voice. "But you know what? I don't care! I really don't! You broke my heart, fine. Just let me get over it!"

"But I didn't mean it!" He tried unsuccessfully to defend himself.

"Too god damn bad! You said it. Its done, and over. GO! JUST GO!!! I was on the verge of crying, and I didn't want him to see that. But finally he turned and left.

I just sat there staring at the sky when I just sat there on the ground. I knew everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. Then I heard running footsteps, then a thud. I knew who that was without even looking up. Marygrace. I even started to laugh when I saw he crawling toward me.

"Bri don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve you. He lucky I didn't come over here and beat him up. I didn't because I didn't want to hurt myself more then him."

"You'd probably do that too!" I laughed despite the lone tear that found its way down my cheek. God, I was so sick of crying.

"Bri" I heard Ashley's voice from behind me. I looked up at her. "He's such an asshole. I swear if he comes any closer to you anymore he will wake up not knowing what his name is. Which by the way should be changed to asshole." That made me laugh even harder.

"Yeah" I agreed. Then we just sat there talking. About nothing in particular. Then it started to get dark out so I decided that we should head home.

On our way to the parking lot Mike was rushing up to us. We said hi, and decided to stay and watch the sunset. As we were sitting there talking, I glanced over to see Mike, and MG dancing, if that's what you could call it, up on a pine tree.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I desperately needed to know.

"Were dancing!" They said in unison. Wow.

Eventually the sun began to set and we all just sat down and watched it.

"Wow, its so beautiful!" I said.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Ashley stated.

"Wow, its so beautiful!" I said again despite a dirty look being thrown my way by Ashley.

Even the boys were silently watching the sun sink deeper, into the horizon. Like a ball of fire being extinguished. The summer heat made the sky a reddish pink color that fell over all of our faces. The girls absent mindedly laid their heads on their men's shoulders. So I just hugged my knees to my chest and watched the sun go lower into the unknown.

When the night lost its summery air and the chill of the night began to set in we all headed home.

When I pulled into my driveway, there was a note on my door. I looked up ahead. It couldn't be from my mom because she was already home. I wonder who its from?

I pulled my keys out of the ignition and went up to examine the note. It read:

"_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have treated you like that. I love you. But there are things that are better left unsaid don't you think? I trust you, but I'm not going to let my trust in you get you hurt. Its complicated. If you'll just give me a chance to explain tomorrow then you'll understand." _That was it. Nothing else, but I knew who it was from, and I also knew that that someone was not getting a chance to explain.

I crumpled the note into a ball and threw it into the garbage can. The I tried to forget all about it.

"Hey mom!" I yelled as I walked into the door.

"Hey honey. How was school?"

"You know school. Nothing special" Especially now I thought to myself.

"Okay come in and watch TV!" I did. We watched random shows that were on local broadcasting. Surprisingly it was really fun. But nothing can top the image of Mike and MG dancing on that tree.

When it was time to go to bed I kissed my mom goodnight, and went up to my room. But I didn't fall asleep right away. I thought about the events of that day. Also about how so much has changed, but then again how not enough has changed.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up on Saturday, My brain clicked. All of the pieces. The bruises the whiskey the yelling. I realized that James' father was abusive. I don't know how but I did. I needed to go over there and save him. I needed to. Even if he doesn't love me after. I would know that I saved him.

So I got up and I went to my truck and started to drive over to his house. I didn't know what to say so I decided to wing it. 

I got up to his door and knocked. When no one answered I knocked again. I heard a yell. No! Was I too late?!

I opened the door and I saw the worst thing I could've ever seen. James was on the floor and his dad had a gun pointed at him.

"Bri go! GO!" But I wouldn't leave him there. When James' dad cocked the gun I had to do something.

Not thinking about what I was doing, just thinking about the one I loved I jumped in front of the gun. I heard a bang and a searing pain in my leg, I remember falling and that's all.

I woke up the next day in a hospital room. I looked around me and when I didn't see James I started to sob. I felt someone's' hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my mom. She pulled me into her arms.

"Where is he? Is he dead?" The thought that I didn't save him was unbearable.

"No! Shhh! He's fine. He got the gun from his dad and well… he shot his dad."

"Where is he?" I was frantic to see him.

"He's out in the hall. Ill go get him." She got up and went to get him. A minute later I saw him come in. When I looked into his eyes they were rimmed with red. For the second, and hopefully last time.

He ran and hugged me. More like squeezed me. I squeezed him back. When he pulled the slightest away I crushed my lips to his. Not caring he did the same, then we both pulled away.

"He cradled my head in his hands "I'm so sorry. I love you. I don't ever want to be apart from you. I didn't mean what I said. You everything I need and much more then I deserve." He kissed me again and I was so happy.

"I love you too! I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I loved you." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I deserved it. But I just wanted to protect you."

Then all of my friends walked in. Crying and hugging. Everything was right again.

I had my love of my life next to me. All of my friends around me. My life was perfect and would remain perfect.

________________________________________________________________________

**I ended like this to give you guys a chance to come up with your own endings. To have it play out how you want it to!**

**Thank you all for the support!**


End file.
